


In the Mind's Eye (and nowhere else)

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	In the Mind's Eye (and nowhere else)

Harry was working late again which shouldn't have bothered Severus. Harry was an Auror after all; they hardly kept banker's hours.

This felt different though. Harry looked better than ever but was so busy that he was often too tired for sex.

Actually, that wasn't true. Harry was too tired for much more than a blow job before bed. Anything requiring more than ten minutes was out. Severus couldn't complain about their sex lives.

And he really shouldn't have been standing outside _Caffè Nero_ in London.

Watching Harry.

Harry—who was smiling and laughing with a man who wasn't Severus.

~*~

"You were in London today," Harry said without preamble when he walked through the front door.

"I was." Severus clenched his jaw in irritation. "Does the Ministry still track former Death Eaters?"

"No." Harry glared at him. "However, your husband would recognise your magical signature anywhere."

"I see." He _had_ been a bit careless when he'd destroyed the rubbish bin in the alley behind the coffee shop before Disapparating.

"Would you care to tell me what you imagined you saw?" Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Or would you prefer for me to tell you what actually happened?"

~*~

"Proceed."

Harry nodded. "I was being considered for another position, though it's more of a desk job."

Severus furrowed his brow. "You prefer field work."

"It takes time away from home." Harry looked at him then, his gaze soft. "From you."

"I would never ask you to give up your job."

"I know but that doesn't change my decision. I'm to be Division Head." Harry grinned then, that radiant smile Severus had seen earlier. "In Scotland. We can stay in our cottage in Hogsmeade."

Severus pulled Harry to him. The intensity of their kiss conveyed all the words left unspoken.


End file.
